Outtakes of Transdimentional exchange
by DearCat1
Summary: Various scenes that didn't end up in the main story
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi wakes up in the middle of the night because Alex's phone won't stop its vibrations. He fumbles a bit, trying to find it on the tangle of blankets over him. Someone starts pounding at the door and Alex comes out of her room, rumpled and sleepy.

Kakashi makes a double-take. "Is that my shirt?"

She shrugs at him, entirely unapologetic. "I stole it."

He can't fully see who is on the other side of the door when Alex opens it but he can hear the conversation just fine.

"Sarah…?"

There are a few sniffles before she gets an answer. "You didn't answer your phone."

Well, that answers the mystery of the calls.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have my phone on me."

There's silence again and Kakashi almost winces in sympathy. How awkward.

"Do you… You have someone staying over?" That's weirdly heartbroken, at the same time, the girl shows up crying in the middle of the night. So maybe it's unrelated.

"Uhm… Yeah. I have a friend crashing on my couch." Kakashi can almost see Alex twitch in discomfort.

"Oh... Ok. That's… That's good, right?"

Maybe Kakashi should get some popcorn. He senses the drama coming.

More silence. Kakashi scoots over so he can see better.

"Do you… Uhm… I mean, would you like to come in? Maybe some water would be good."

They're both stepping inside and now Kakashi can see the newcomer. The girl is wearing a gold party dress with heels and a high blond ponytail to Alex's bun and oversized shirt masquerading as pyjamas. They're made of contrasts, the both of them.

"I'm not drunk," The girl tells Alex, her voice a little hurt.

"Oh! I know! I didn't mean it like that. Sorry."

There's more awkward silence as they stand frozen two steps away from the door.

"Eh... Right. Water. I'll bring you some."

Alex stops next to his couch as Sarah calls her. The lights are still off. Kakashi can almost taste the awkwardness on his mouth. "Alex! She cheated on me."

Kakashi can see Alex close her eyes and take a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

The girl continues running her hands through her hair nervously and Alex finally turns around.

Damn it, Kakashi needs the popcorn but moving now could ruin it. The lights are off so Sarah has no idea he's there. Or she's doing a good job at ignoring him.

"What do you want from me, Sarah?" Which is a fair question, actually, or so Kakashi thinks. Haven't they broken up?

There are almost tears slipping down the blonde's cheeks. They refuse to fall. "I'm sorry. I just…" And then Sarah is marching all the way to Alex and kissing her square in the mouth. This is better than his Icha Icha. Alex is pushing her away, though. Gently but it's still denial.

"I don't think this is a good idea for you right now," Alex says.

Sarah rests her forehead on Alex's hair. "Just tonight. Please. Just tonight."

Kakashi stops breathing, the anticipation is killing him. It takes Alex long enough to answer that Kakashi is almost sure it will be a no. "Ok. Just tonight."

Alex's words are merely above a whisper but Sarah answers her in the same tone: "Just tonight."

And then they're kissing again, Sarah has one hand undoing Alex's bun and the other sneaking its way under the oversized shirt. Alex has one hand pulling on the blond ponytail to move the other woman as she wants and the other hand unzipping the dress. As soon as the dress is on the floor, Alex is walking Sarah to her room all with Sarah's mouth on her neck and her own fingers caressing the edges of the blond's underwear.

There's too much noise for Kakashi to sleep that night. He still high fives his friend as the blond sneaks out of the apartment during breakfast and Alex smothers her laughter against his shoulder.


	2. Invasion

"Kakashi something terrible has happened," Alex tells him as soon as she comes through the door.

Kakashi blinks and makes a questioning sound without bothering to look up from his book.

Which rude, by the way.

So she pushes the book out of the way, she demands all the attention right now and wraps herself dramatically all over his back and shoulders. "It's an invasion. Of the loud cackling sort."

Kakashi turns to Pakkun for an explanation but the pug is too busy being miserable as well. There's some silence and then: "what?"

Alex ignores his question in favour of whining pathetically. "Fix it, Kakashi." Alex can tell that Kakashi is both confused and exasperated over their antics but he hasn't said _no_, and really that's all she needs to keep going.

"I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong," Kakashi deadpans at them.

Alex sighs, deep and mournful. "I already told you! It's an invasion!"

Pakkun nods from his post by Kakashi's feet. "Of the loud cackling kind," Pakkun voice is as solemn as the situation demands.

Kakashi fails to react accordingly and they look at each other in silent commiseration before turning as one to Kakashi. "Fix it, Kakashi."

But the man only sighs, finally understanding what is going on. "Pakkun, I can't assassinate civilians because you guys don't want to share your cafeteria."

Alex drops dramatically on his lap. "Loud cackling, Kakashi," she reminds him because maybe he didn't hear them the first time but he obviously doesn't see the problem because he won't budge.

"Maybe just a scare, ok?"

Kakashi sighs but Pakkun is nodding along with her suggestion.

"A tiny scare," the pug adds.

"Harmless, really," Alex continues and Kakashi drops his head on his hands when they both turn to pout at him.

Pakkun and her share smug looks over his head.

No way he's going to say no to the both of them. Bull just watches silently from his spot by the door.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Hope it makes you smile, at least.


End file.
